This workshop would bring together alcohol researchers and specialists to exchange ideas on two areas of major interest to themselves and the medical-scientific community at large. The first topic would examine new directions in research on the cultural context of alcohol use and abuse. The second would look at the relationship of this research to the treatment of "problem" drinkers. The workshop is intended as a sequal to the highly successful conference held in 1973 which resulted in the publication of "Cross-cultural Approaches to the Study of Alcohol" (Everett, Waddell and Heath, 1976). It would continue and enhance the dialogue that was initiated at the 1973 conference; it will generate a series of papers to be published as in the previous conference; it will stimulate the development of new approaches to the study of alcohol abuse and its cultural context; and it will foster further collaboration efforts among the participants.